dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Aku
Aku is the primary antagonist of Samurai Jack, and an ancient evil. He appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Though he is capable of shifting form into virtually anything he wishes, his standard form is a roughly humanoid being with a black body, a green mouth, and a red beard extending from the bottom of his chin. He also tends to have six horns, four long and two short, extending from his head, and eyebrows made of red, flickering flame. In his standard form, he also tends not to have legs, with his body simply ending at the bottom with robe-like darkness that sometimes manifests as flames, and he also tends to be several stories tall. Equipment & Abilities Abilities * Shapeshifting: Aku can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He can also change his size, liquefy himself, stretch, and expand his body. He can also split into pieces to be in numerous places at once, with his consciousness inhabiting numerous bodies. He typically changes into animal forms during battle, such as a scorpion or an octopus, adapting to the situation. On one occasion, he also transformed into a huge, amorphous mass of darkness that greatly resembled the evil entity he had been spawned from, and could alter parts of itself at will. ** Supernatural Physical Ability: Aku can alter his physical capabilities to virtually any level he needs or wants due to his magical shape-shifting abilities, and has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits have been established regarding these capabilities. * Immortality: A significant aspect in the series is that Aku is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by conventional means. * Regeneration: While Aku is completely resistant to most forms of attack, he is not invulnerable; items such as Jack's sword or magics such as divine energy can damage the substance from which he is made. However, Aku is able to regenerate to a large degree even against attacks such as these; the magic or item will create large, burning holes or gashes in him that he can close back up with effort. However, his ability to regenerate in these situations is limited. In many of his confrontations with Jack, damage caused by the sword whittles away at his overall mass and ability to regenerate in the short term, until it tends to leave him as a very small animal of some sort, such as a frog or a mouse, at which point further attacks would presumably either seal him away as Jack's father did, or kill him as Jack intends to do. However, given a relatively short time out of combat, he will regain his former mass. * Dark Magic: Aku, being a demonic manifestation of a primordial evil, can tap into various dark energies and magics to unleash supernatural effects. There appears to be little to no limit to the scope of his abilities. The powers he has demonstrated so far are: ** Laser Eye Beams: Aku used this ability in numerous battles with Jack and he also used it to destroy the majority of Jack's Kingdom. He can also teleport beings through this ability. ** Pyrokinesis: '''Aku can breath streams of fire from his mouth and project it from his hands. ** '''Scrying: Using mystical forces in his lair, Aku can create images on the walls to spy upon Jack, not to mention other enemies and events. ** Opening Time Portals: This was the very ability that Aku used to send Jack into the future at the beginning. It was only used once and was a one way portal forward in time. ** Teleportation: Aku uses this quite often to appear before those he has business with, such as the Imakandi. ** Telekinesis: Aku has shown the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. ** Object Materialization: The ability to create objects and materials out of thin air. He once used this ability to conjure gold, jewels, and other treasures for the Imakandi. ** Interstellar Travel: Aku is capable of interstellar travel at at least the speed of light. ** Necromancy: Aku has been shown in one episode to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will. ** Electrical Discharges: Aku is capable of combining fire breath with his laser-eye-beams to create blasts of electricity. ** Weather Manipulation: Aku can conjure thunderstorms at will. ** Premonitions: Aku, on at least one occasion, has been shown to have the ability to receive premonitions regarding his future through his dreams, which he can then act upon. ** Earth Manipulation: Aku has demonstrated the ability to use his powers to manipulate the ground; for instance, causing in one case a giant rock wall to spring from the ground to hinder Jack. ** Possession/Infection: Aku has been shown to have the ability to use small portions of himself to infect others with his evil. The only time this has been seen was when he incidentally spat up a tiny portion of himself at Jack, which, over the course of a day or so, proceeded to possess Jack, giving him the appearance and personality of Aku. On a related note, he can also use portions of himself to power machinery, as he demonstrated by doing so with the Ultra-Robots. ** Sonic Blasts: Aku is able to project waves of sonic force by shouting. * Martial Arts: Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Aku is a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Though not any sort of match for Jack, he was at least capable of defending himself reasonably well against Jack during their duel, while limiting himself to using only human capabilities. He is also shown to be a fairly skilled swordsman, as, on one occasion where he stole Jack's sword, he was able to force Jack (who was armed with a sword and shield) into a defensive posture during a bout of swordplay. However, it should be noted on that occasion that Aku was not limited in the scope of the powers he could employ. Personality Aku is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel and domineering to all he meets, it's obey or be obliterated with Aku. Arrogant and sadistic by default, he has ruled the planet for thousands of years and does not take kindly to disobedience. An example of his cruelty can be shown when an alien prince and princess had crash landed on the Earth and begged for his help because they needed to get back to their planet to stop an invasion; Aku had their ship confiscated and ordered them thrown into a forced labor mine where they would live "miserably ever after" while laughing about it. When their robot companion objected to this treatment, Aku smashed him into the ground without hesitation. The same episode also showed a dog in his castle being tormented by electrocution and whipping for unknown reasons. Although he is merciless and inhumane, to say the least, he has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate their feelings to his advantage. Aku is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Jack or manipulating various races into serving him. He is also dishonest and has no shame or remorse, and he routinely goes back on his word either to serve himself or simply for amusement. Despite this, he possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, mocking Jack whenever he can and however he can. For instance, in one episode Aku holds a time portal just out of Jack's reach as Jack jumps for it. He is also rather "genre savvy", and will occasionally lean on the fourth wall or lampshade either his own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. He is also a frequent source of comic relief in the show, due, in prime, to his reactions to the things around him. Aku seems to have soft spot for children. This can be seen in Aku's Fairy Tales where he attempted to make children admire him by telling them tales that depict himself as a hero and Jack is a villain. Unfortunately for him, the children weren't impressed hearing his increasingly ludicrous tales, causing him to vanish in rage after roaring "the end". In Jack and the Rave, he composed an evil music that cause a town children to hypnotically dance for him and committed crime until Jack freed them. It is revealed that he can sleep and has a habit to punch the alarm clock whenever it wakes him up. He also like tidiness since he tells the group of mug alien who come to bring tribute to him to get out of his place since they have make the floor dirty. After 50 years of battling Jack, Aku has become more mellow and easy-going since he is overconfident enough to think that he has destroyed all the possible ways for Jack to return home. As a result, he lets his minions deal with Jack while he relaxes in his palace since he thinks Jack is no longer a serious threat anymore. However, he is still greatly annoyed that Jack is still around due to his agelessness and always wishes for someone to come and kill him once and for all. This problem also annoys him so much that he makes a duplicate of himself as a psychiatrist to vent his annoyance. Pre-Clash Biography Long ago in the vastness of space, a great, formless, mindless entity called Ultimate Evil arose. Before it could do harm to the universe, it was set upon by the three prime deities of the Aesir, Egyptian, and Hindu mythologies: Odin the All-father, Ra the Sun God, and Vishnu, the Supreme God and Soul. The three deities fought a fierce battle against the black mass, burning the entity almost completely out of existence with their divine power. However, during the battle, one small fragment of the entity that was cut from the whole by Odin did not burn away. Unnoticed by the three deities, this seemingly small fragment floated away from the site of the battle and drifted through space for an untold amount of time, until it eventually, and violently, crashed on Earth during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that the fragment of the black mass was the very object that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs (although the crash occurred in prehistoric Japan as opposed to the Yucatán peninsula by a massive asteroid). Over eons, the fragment evolved into an ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounded by a tar-like pit that devoured any who dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that The Emperor (Jack's father) decided to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by a Buddhist monk, the Emperor and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving the Emperor himself as the only survivor. Once at the black lake in the forest's center, the Samurai Lord doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of galvanising the evil mass into a humanoid form, giving it intelligence, sentience, and shape-shifting abilities, and thus giving birth to the evil demon, Aku. The Emperor attacked Aku, but, with nothing more than his mundane, mortal weapons, he could inflict no harm upon the demon. Aku easily defeated the Emperor, and trapped him to the side of a tree so that he could watch as Aku destroyed his home and killed his people. However, the Deities, sensing the good in the Samurai Lord, summoned him to them. Taking the good inside him, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted sword that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, the Emperor plunged into battle against Aku. In the end, the Emperor was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the demon, and so instead sealed him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree. As he was sealed away, Aku vowed he would one day return. During the battle, the Emperor's wife gave birth to a son. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Aku would indeed one day return, the Emperor and his family hatched a plan, and orchestrated the events that would set Jack on his eventual years of training. Notable Actions StarCraft Aku is first seen in his fiery dimension, contemplating a course of action after realizing Samurai Jack's presence is missing. He resolves to conquer the planet of Korhal, and flies off to do so, transforming into a giant hawk with his face. Completely ignoring Thomas Cloutier and Utsuho, Aku proceeds to make short work of Korhal's cities, setting the planet ablaze with a rain of lasers. He spares the citizens of the planet, however; after all, he needed to coerce fear into their hearts in order for him to enslave them. After conquering Korhal, Aku sends miniature droplets of himself to start building his world, before leaving the Clash to tend to a running oven. His presence still remains in the Clash, since his mini-Akus are technically a part of him. However, Aku's triumph is short-lived when the demon Zalgo arrives on Korhal, attempting to kick Aku out. The two become locked in a competition of boasting, each attempting to outdo the other. Relationships Zalgo Zalgo and Aku look down upon each other. The current status of their relationship can be described as a series of escalating "NO U"s. Trivia * Aku's quote, "Extra thick!", in the wake of the release of the Samurai Jack continuation, achieved memetic ascension thanks to the "thicc" meme. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Japanese Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:EropsToad Category:Newcomers Category:Cartoon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Conquerors Category:Royalty Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network